<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A hard pill to swallow by tre_epoch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551582">A hard pill to swallow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tre_epoch/pseuds/tre_epoch'>tre_epoch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Reddit - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Creampie, Deepthroat, Doctor's Office, F/M, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Name Calling, Name-Calling, Punishment, breach of public order, impreg?, picking up her prescription, rough, slut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tre_epoch/pseuds/tre_epoch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2020. Quarantine is in place. Everything is closed down except the groceries stores and the pharmacies. You are not allowed to go outside without carrying a note with you that tells you where you are coming from and where you are going. Failure to not complying with the rule will give you a fine of 1000 USD or imprisonment for 2 months. </p><p>Even though the girl was caught by a security guard 1 week ago, she's still struggling to quit visiting her FWB. This visit came with a surprise for her which forces her to visit the pharmacy. The pharmacist greets her with a big smile but the mood suddenly changes when he understand why she is there. He takes her to the back where he tries to teach her a lesson about staying inside but the only lesson she takes from the meeting is how much she likes people cumming inside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doctor - Relationship, Patient - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A hard pill to swallow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: English is not my first language so you can change any grammar and sentence structure if you see it fit.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>SFX: optional. The SFX will be written like this ***doorbell rings***. Some SFX will be provided in the script BUT YOU ARE NOT FORCED TO USE THE SFX PROVIDED. YOU CAN ALWAYS FIND YOUR OWN OR NOT USE IT ALL. </p><p>Sounds: will be written like this *sigh*</p><p>Other: please send me a PM/mention me in the post so I can upvote and praise your work</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***sound of a bed moving around https://freesound.org/people/mccormick_iain/sounds/371116/***</p><p>*moaning and heavy breathing* Yes! Keep fucking me. Use me! Keep fucking me from behind! Just like that. Go deep inside of me. Don't stop *spanking* *loud moaning* Yes! Use me. Use my holes. Go deep inside of me! *moaning* Don't stop! Don't stop! I'm close *loud moaning* *orgasm* </p><p>Ohh fuck!!! *moaning* What? What do you mean *heavy breathing* Did you cum inside of me? Fuck! For real? Oh fuck. I can feel it running out me... Shit... You know that I just ran out of my pills? </p><p>*heavy breathing* fuck. I need to visit the pharmacy to get more... *heavy breathing* </p><p>It's super hot though that you came inside of me... Do you have a towel? Thanks! I need another towel though. For what? I need to take a shower. I faked a slip that I am going to the pharmacy so I will go there right now. </p><p>Thank you! </p><p>***sound of footsteps https://freesound.org/people/dobroide/sounds/60612/***</p><p>***shower https://freesound.org/people/16HPanskaKanclirova_Victoria/sounds/497323/***</p><p>***sound of getting dressed https://freesound.org/people/14FPanskaBenesova_Barbora/sounds/420044/*** </p><p>Ok! I'm off now to the pharmacy! It was amazing as always! See you soon! </p><p>***door opens and closes https://freesound.org/people/amholma/sounds/344360/***</p><p>***someone walking down a staircase https://freesound.org/people/Stephane_Carreau/sounds/505568/***</p><p>***walking outside https://freesound.org/people/Robinhood76/sounds/318900/***</p><p>I'm sorry? Oh! I didn't hear you the first time. I was using my headphones. My slip? You're the security guard? Sure. I think I met your colleague a week ago or so. Are you all working for the same company? </p><p>The whole city? Sheesh... Here's my slip. </p><p>Yes. I am coming from my apartment. I need to fill out a subscription that I have. Life or death? Well. Yes. You can say that. I definitely need the pills. Thank you. Be safe out there! </p><p>***door opens and closes https://freesound.org/people/shall555/sounds/72197/*** </p><p>Hi! </p><p>I'm doing fine. What about you? Having a lot of customers? Oh... So you're all alone here? I get that. I think a lot of people just started to stock up on everything they needed before the quarantine started. </p><p>Oh. I live alone. So it get's quite boring sometimes. I've just been catching up on tv-shows and movies. Here's my subscription. And I will also need... Wait. This one as well. I'm sorry? Why I need if I live alone. I... Ummm... I just need it. Just in case. You never know when this is over *nervous laughter* I'm not... I'm not really sure I have to tell you this? Can I please just get my pill and I will be on my way. </p><p>Is it really necessary? Do I really have to? Well... Yes... I really need it... </p><p>***footsteps on floor https://freesound.org/people/avakas/sounds/172363/*** </p><p>So... Why did you bring me back here? Why I need to pill if I live alone? I just need it. Yes! I'm telling you the truth. I should come back later? It would be great if I could get it today... I know that you have rules about confidentiality. But I don't want to discuss it. Can you just give me the pills? </p><p>I will be on my way as soon as I get them. I have to be home soon. *Sigh and slightly agitated* Fine... There's this guy I am seeing. You could say that we only meet for sex. Yes... I don't think a fuck buddy is the official terms for it but something like that. Well... We had sex and he came inside of me... It wasn't planned at all. So I really need this. How? What sort of question is that? Well... I guess he didn't think about it. </p><p>Ok, ok! You don't have to scream....I know it's bad to break the quarantine.Yes! I know that you should stay 6 feet away from each other... Yes.... I know that it's a crime to break the quarantine. You.... You won't tell anyone, right? Thank you.. I'm a bit ashamed right now. It wasn't planned at all. What? You can see in my journal that it's been a while since my last check up? Well... I'm feeling fine right now so I don't think it's needed.</p><p>You need to do it? Because of the potential risks? Will it be quick? I suppose I can do it... What are you doing? Taking my temperature? ***beeping sound https://freesound.org/people/thisusernameis/sounds/426888/***So? How was my temperature? It's perfect? So you're done? No... No coughing at all. Why are you using a stethoscope? oh. Ok... You want me to cough? ***coughing*** What? You want me to take off my shirt? I really don't think it's necessary.Well... If it is for the public safety.. ***shirt being taken off*** *short gasping* It's cold. </p><p>No. It's fine***coughing***Like that? Are we done here? My bra? Are you really sure about that? I need to take it off? Fine... ***bra being taken off***Why are you cupping my breasts? That sound's weird but you're the professional. My pants as well? To make sure I don't have any open wounds? I don't have any. I can assure you that. Fine... ***pants being pulled down***So how long will this take? You're almost done? That's good... </p><p>I don't see how that question is relevant to the quarantine... My sex drive is perfectly fine. Yes... I had an orgasms...No... I'm still feeling the need to satisfy myself again. No. We're not exclusive... What are you doing? You're standing quite close to me No. I'm not that type of girl. ***a zipper being pulled down*** </p><p>Why... Why are you pulling down your pants? I need to do something for you? What are? Is that your... penis?? What sort of a check up is this? Just give me my pills. I promise I won't tell anyone about this. No, I mean. I like it. It's just that. It feels weird doing this. Yes.. You are bigger than the guy I saw before. I'm not sure if I can do that. Will let me go if I do this.</p><p>Want me to touch your cock? I can do that but then I have to go...  It's so big... You like the way I am touching you? ***a bit of movement going on*** <br/>Why are you pushing me down on your knees? A blowjob? That might be a bit too much. Then again, your cock... Maybe just a little bit.</p><p>*licking* You like how my mouth plays around with your cock? Going all the way to the top from the bottom? *licking* How my lips gently touches the tip of your cock?  *sucking sound for a long time* I bet you like having your cock sucked just like that. It's even hard to fit everything in my mouth *sucking* You like it when I change the speed? From fast to slow? How I let my tongue plays with the tip of your cock? *sucking*</p><p> </p><p>Wait! Why are you grabbing my arms??? *gagging* Oh fuck *more gagging* I don't think I can take your cock down my throat. It's so big *gagging* Fuck! *gagging* Yes! I've been taught my lesson. I won't break the quarantine *gagging* Why are you pulling my hair? Owww! Fuck! You dont have to push me down on the medical bed. Don't destroy my panties! *gasping* Ohhh fuck! Please... You're so big.. Go slow. *moaning* Fuck! </p><p>Oh yes *moaning and gasping* Fuck! It... It feels amazing. Ohhhh! *loud gasping* oh fuck! Oh yes! You're... Going so deep inside of me *trembling sounds* Oh yes! Yes! It feels amazing having your hard cock inside of me! *spanking sound* Oh! *moaning* Fuck. Yes... I've been a bad girl... I promise that I won't go out again *more spanking* I'm a slut for you.... I am such a slut for your big cock *spanking* Yes! Yes! I've never been fucked this deep before *loud moaning*  Oh yes! Pull my hair. </p><p>Pull it harder *spanking* *moaning* You're filling me up so good with your cock... I want to feel every inch of your cock up inside of me *moaning* *spanking* I'm gonna cum! Your cock is gonna make me cum... *loud moaning* *spanking* You're gonna make me cum in your office *loud moaning and orgasms* </p><p>you... You just made me cum... *heavy breathing* </p><p>***people moving around***</p><p>Of course I will go on my knees for you *gagging* *more gagging* I don't think I will be able to take it all inside. I will try *gagging* Just like that *gagging* I know. I've been a naughty slut... I was just so horny for cock *sucking*</p><p>***people moving around*** </p><p>It's so... fucking sexy that you threw me on the hospital bed... I'm your personal slut. Ohh! Yes! Fuck me while i'm laying down on your bed. *moaning* You're... You're filling me up so good *whimpers* Oh yes! Lift up my legs.. Oh fuuuuck! I can feel how your hard cock fills me up *breathing* You like fucking my tight pussy? Use my holes. I need your cock *more moaning* *choking* Oh yes! Choke me harder! Use my holes! Go deeper inside of me. *Choking and moaning* Don't stop! Don't stop! *loud moaning* *spanking* </p><p>Yes! I promise. I will be a good girl for you *moaning* Please cum inside me. I want you to fill me up with your cum *moaning* I want to feel your cock pulsating inside of me! *moaning* Yes! Yes! Yes! Put my legs over your shoulder *loud moaning* I like being your slut. Your cock is so fucking big.. *whimpers* </p><p>*moaning* Shit! Shit! Choke me! *choking sounds* Yes! Yes! It feels so good feeling your cock inside of me. I want to be filled up with your cum! I want to feel your cum dripping out my pussy! Yes! <br/>Yes! Fill me up! Go deep inside of me *orgasm*Don't stop. Don't pull out. Cum inside of me! I don't care. Cum inside my pussy!  *moaning and heavy breathing* Fuck! I can feel your cock pulsating in my pussy! Fill me up! </p><p>Yes! Yes! Yes! Ohhhhhhh</p><p>oh yes! Thrust your cock deep. I want to every last drop of your cum inside of me *whimpers* *heavy breathing* ohhh! Fuck... I can feel your cum dripping out of my pussy. *heavy breathing*</p><p>T-t-thank you! That was exactly what I needed. Thank you for that paper towel *breathing*Let me just clean your cock. *sucking* *kissing* It tastes amazing! So... Can you give me those pills now? <br/>Sure. I'll get dressed in the meantime. ***sound of someone getting dressed. Footsteps going in and out of a room*** </p><p>Thank you! Yes! I promise. I will wash my hands, stay 6 feet from other people and I will not go out again. Yes. I will come back when these run out</p><p>Ok. Bye! ***sound of footsteps. Door opens and closes***</p><p>***footsteps walking outside***</p><p>Where I'm going? Oh! You're still here? Well, here's my slip. Same as before. Why I took so long? I.... I.... The medicine was not in stock but he found some in back. It took a while. Yes! Of course. I will go straight home. Thank you! Be safe! </p><p>***footsteps walking away***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>